Gallery:Nishizono Shinsuke
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Shinsuke in his school uniform.png|Shinsuke in his school uniform. Shinsuke in his Raimon jacket.png|Shinsuke in his Raimon jacket. Shinsuke in his Raimon uniform.png|Shinsuke as Raimon's defender. Shinsuke in his Raimon goalkeeper uniform.png|Shinsuke as Raimon's goalkeeper. Shinsuke Tenma Tsurugi Reaction To Hikaru Shoot.png|Shinsuke, Tenma and Tsurugi seeing Hikaru shoot. Tenma Shinsuke GO Listening to Fubuki.png|Shinsuke and Tenma listening to Fubuki's plead. Shinsuke Laughing GO 25 HQ.png|Shinsuke laughing. Kirino and Shinsuke blocking the ball GO 27 HQ.png|Kirino and Shinsuke blocking the ball in order to help Tenma. Shinsuke saving the goal GO 31 HQ.png|Shinsuke saving the goal. Shinsuke as keeper GO 35.png|Shinsuke first time as Raimon's goalkeeper. Shinsuke training for GK GO 37 HQ.png|Shinsuke training to be a goalkeeper. Shinsuke failing GO 37 HQ.png|Shinsuke being unsure if he will be fit as goalkeeper. Shinsuke Trying To Use His Keshin 38 GO.PNG|Shinsuke tried to use his keshin but failed. Shinsuke saving ball GO 44 HQ.png|Shinsuke saving the ball in mid-air. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Shinsuke Three Kingdom CS 22 HQ.PNG|Shinsuke in Three Kingdoms. Shinsuke Jurassic CS 31 HQ.PNG|Shinsuke in Jurassic. Shinsuke joined the pingpong club.png|Shinsuke telling Tenma that he joined the table tennis club. Shinsuke picking up the gloves CS6 HQ.png|Shinsuke picking up the gloves that Sangoku threw away. Shinsuke Trying To Use Armed Mode CS 7 HQ.PNG|Shinsuke trying to get Armed. Tenma And Shinsuke Getting Hurt CS 8 HQ.PNG|Shinsuke and Tenma getting hurt by Shoot Command 06. Shinsuke Stopping The Shoot CS 13 HQ.png|Shinsuke stopping the shoot. Tenma and Shinsuke got arrested CS 14 HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke got arrested. Shinsuke and Liu Mixi Max CS 22 HQ.PNG|Ryuu Gentoku and Shinsuke's Mixi Max (failed). Shinsuke restrained CS.png|Shinsuke restrained. Shinsuke trying to stop Diasaster Break CS 28 HQ.png|Shinsuke trying to stop Disaster Break. Shinsuke explaining about dinosaurs CS31HQ.png|Shinsuke explaining about dinosaurs. Sangoku and Shinsuke training CS 35 HQ.png|Sangoku and Shinsuke practicing. Aoi & Shinsuke watching the match.png|Shinsuke and Aoi watching the match. Shinsuke suffering from headache CS46 HQ.png|Shinsuke suffering by a headache caused by Fei. Shin Taikoku Ouka CS 49 HQ.png|Shinsuke trying to stop Shellbit Burst by using Shin Taikoku Ouka. Nishizono crying CS50 HQ.png|Shinsuke crying because of the others needing to return back to their time. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Shinsuke in Earth Eleven jacket Galaxy 20 HQ.png|Shinsuke in Earth Eleven Jacket Shinsuke nervous whether he'll be selected or not Galaxy 01 HQ.png|Shinsuke nervous whether he'll be selected or not. Shinsuke Kirino and Nishiki shocked Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Kirino, Shinsuke and Nishiki shocked because they weren't chosen. Shinsuke cheering Tenma Galaxy 01 HQ.png|Shinsuke cheering Tenma. Raimon members sad over Inazuma Japan's defeat Galaxy 1.png|Shinsuke crying over Shinsei Inazuma Japan's defeat. Tenma and Shinsuke Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke happy to see each other. Shinsuke catching the ball Galaxy 18 HQ.png|Shinsuke catching the ball. Shinsuke hiding in Galaxy Notes Gou's kitchen Galaxy 19.png|Shinsuke hiding in Galaxy Nauts Gou's kitchen. InaGoGalaxy 20 HQ Tetsukado and Shinsuke.png|Tetsukado giving Shinsuke a handshake. Tetsukado and Shinsuke standing on a snowball HQ.png|Shinsuke and Tetsukado on a snowball. Shinsuke smiling Galaxy 21.png|Shinsuke smiling. Surprised about Konoha Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Aoi, Shinsuke and Matatagi surprised after seeing Konoha's Soul. Shinsuke hitting the goalpost Galaxy 30 HQ.png|Shinsuke hitting the goalpost after using Buttobi Punch to block Kazangan, thus injuring his left arm. Tenma and Shinsuke celebrating Galaxy 39.png|Shinsuke and Tenma celebrating the win against Faram Dite. Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shinsuke and Tenma in space GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shinsuke and Tenma in space in the opening. Shinsuke stealing the ball GO MovieHQ.png|Shinsuke stealing the ball. Kariya And Shinsuke Scared During Their Training GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shinsuke and Kariya training. Shinsuke and Kabeyama GO Movie HQ.png|Shinsuke getting advice from Kabeyama. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Shinsuke SIJ InaDan HQ.png|Shinsuke in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Shinsuke beaten by Dimension Storm InaDan HQ.png|Shinsuke beaten by Asta's Dimension Storm. Shinsuke preparing food kawaii InaDan HQ.png|Shinsuke preparing the food! Tenma and Shinsuke fish! InaDan HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke trying to catch a fish! Shinsuke cold! InaDan HQ.png|Shinsuke feeling the cold weather outside. Shinsuke Mixi Trans Inadan HQ.png|Shinsuke using Mixi Trans. Gallery Shinsuke Artwork GO Official.jpg|Concept design.